Message in a Ramen Bowl
by memorykey3
Summary: Lavi and Allen are on a mission to investigate the phenomenon with the gate. They bump into a certain Lee Shengshun at a Ramen eating contest and are shocked by his huge appetite. However, that is not the only thing shocking about Japan! Slight AU. Characters may be OCC. Will be edited later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I was brainstorming on what to do for my long tern story, but my brain went crazy and I came up with this. Hehe, woops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I could ever own Allen and Hei's huge appetites so, as you can see, I don't own D. Gray Man or Darker than BLACK.**

* * *

><p>Lavi couldn't believe his eye.<p>

Allen was in a ramen eating competition… and was tied?

The man Allen was competing against had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a button up shirt with a top and bottom button undone, practically screaming fan service, and light blue jeans. He wasn't an innocence accommodator; however, there was an other-than-human vibe emanating from him. Lavi couldn't exactly place where he had felt that aura before. He filed it away in his brain for future reference.

The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the competition. Bystanders' mouths hung ajar as the store owners counted the bowls of ramen eaten. The people that had tried to compete, but were no match for the two gluttons, stared at the towering stack of bowls.

The two leading competitors looked at each other in shock; obviously they had never come across someone that could eat as much as him. The owners consulted each other and walked behind the young men.

"It seems we have a tie. The win for this competition goes to both Mr. Lee Shengshun and Mr. Allen Walker with 43 ramen bowls each. However due to the circumstances, we will have to split the prize money between the two of them."

Allen speaks up, in his innocent manner, "Ah, that isn't necessary. Mr. Shengshun can have the prize money. I only came for the meal."

Lee looks at Allen and says quickly, "Oh no, it's ok. I don't need the money anyways. I just love the food here."

Allen looks at Lee and smiles charmingly. Lee reciprocates.

"Well it seems we have more than one thing in common. I don't need the money, I insist. You take it."

"Honestly, I really don't need it. You have your friend to take care of. You should take the money."

Lavi interrupts, nearly choking on the tangible kindness in the air, "Might I suggest you both give it to some place that's in need or something? Or neither of you take it."

Both men cease their little fight and look at Lavi. Lavi smiles nervously, like a trapped animal.

Lee speaks first, "You know what, Sir? You are right. I don't need the money and neither does Mr. Walker, so how about we just don't take it."

Allen focused his attention back to the kind man and smiled.

"That seems like a good enough agreement for me," He turns to the owner of the café, "Mr. Shengshun and I have agreed that neither of us want the money. How about you give it to the guy in second place? He probably needs it more than us."

The young owner, most likely the daughter of the restaurant's owner, blushes and turns to back to the table.

Timcanpy pops out of nowhere and nudges Allen on the cheek. Allen laughs and faces Lee.

"Well, Mr. Shengshun, it was nice meeting you, but it seems we have to go." Allen says, bowing to the older man.

Lee scratches his neck and bids farewell. Lavi pulls a near-unwilling faux albino out of the restaurant.

"Well that was odd. It isn't every day you meet someone with the same appetite as you, Moyashi."

"I know, right?" Allen's eyebrow twitches, "And don't call me Moyashi! My name is Allen. It really isn't that hard to say!"

Lavi tuned Allen out as he went on his tirade about his name. Allen was easier to say, but calling him Moyashi was so much more fun! Lavi focused on what he had been briefed about this odd area of Japan. Most of Japan was quarantined due to the overpopulation of Akuma. Somehow, a piece had been duplicated, Akuma population only in the dozens. It wasn't even located in the same part of the world anymore; not that its residents cared. It seemed the people here suffered from a phenomenon called Heaven's and Hell's Gates; one located in Africa and the other in Japan. There was definitely something off about this and the Black Order was determined to find out.

(Page Break)

Hei's POV

The two he had encountered from the restaurant were definitely different from everybody he had encounter during his life as a contractor—and that was saying something. He found it curious that they wore variations of the same uniform. He reported his findings to Huang and was told that his new mission was to shadow the two. After an hour of finding nothing off about the pair, watching an encounter an a back ally freed Hei of all suspicions that they were completely human.

Allen peered over the crowd of people in front of him. His left eye narrowed and turned black, a monocle like shape over shadowing his eye. A man in the focus of Allen's eye seemed to glower at the boy and disappeared in to a side street. Allen covered his eye and tugged Lavi along, leading him into the same ally. Hei rushes over, catching snippets of the conversation. The man from the street smiles mischievously.

"Hello, exorcists…" The man hisses at the two boys.

Allen looks sick, "Greetings, Akuma."

Hei's brain nearly stops functions... Exorcists? Demons? What were these three on?

However, Hei stops his musings when he hears the sound of grinding gears. Standing in the place the man was, was a monster. It looked like a humanoid with a clown face.

Lavi and Allen say simultaneously, "Innocence Activate."

Lavi pulls out a hammer and it grow to the size of a small child. Allen becomes encased in a white cloak and a silver mask, making him seem inhuman.

_Is that how I appear to others when I wear the mask?_

Recognition flashes across the Akuma's grotesque features.

"I did not expect to see the Crowned Clown here. Master Noah will be pleased." The monster says with childlike glee.

"I wouldn't count on getting out of here alive." Lavi quips, leading Allen in attacking the beast.

The two make quick work of the monster and deactivate what they call innocence. I walk away quickly from the scene. Those two definitely weren't contractors; there was no glow from the synchrotron radiation that covered contractors when they used their abilities. Hei heard what they had been called by the Akuma. He didn't believe that they were monks that travelled to vanquish evil spirits. He had to gather information on Allen's assumed name, the "Crowned Clown." It seemed to carry the same type of message the name "Black Reaper" gave about. Hei wasn't sure what this was entirely about, but he knew he had to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>If people want more of this fic, I'll try. However, right now it takes a back seat to the big fanfic I'm tinkering on. Therefore, the updates will not be as often. I'll try to update this every two weeks. Have a good day! <strong>

**-MemoryKey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Itsa me-ah- Memorykey. I know I'm crap at updating this story, but here ya go, the long awaited chapter. I'll try and update again before winter break is over, but I make no promises. Well, without further ado, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Darker than Black. Even though I reeeeeallllyyy want to. I just need to find a shooting star that isn't the death of a contractor. Raggle Flaggle.**

* * *

><p>Hei POV<p>

I walked towards our normal rendezvous point, the park. Spotting just the person I wanted to see, I made my presense known.

"Hello, Huang."

Peering over his newspaper, the wrinkled man spoke, "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?"

I smile teasingly, "What, not even a hello?" Seeing that my humor was misplaced by the glare directed my way, I switch my personality to professional, "I need information."

"Oh?" The man raises an eyebrow, "What about?"

Taking a deep breath, I say, "I need all the information you can get on a 'Crowned Clown.' I believe he could be a threat in the near future."

Putting his paper down, Huang stares at me inquisitively, "A new contractor?"

Glaring fiercely at the ground, I respond, "I don't know."

Huang's other eyebrow reaches the top of his forehead, "I'll try to get what I can. Any other information you'd like to share on this 'Crowned Clown?'

"I know his name, but it could be an alias."

Huang's eyes bulge out of his head, "Why didn't you mention this before? Even if it is an alias, it'll make it easier to find him."

"His name is Allen . . . Walker, I think. He had a companion with him named Lavi. Allen has white hair and a scar going down his left eye. He looks to be around 15-17. Lavi has bright red hair and an eyepatch across his right eye, I'm not positive that he's actually blind though. Another distinguishable trait about Allen is his appetite. He tied with me in an eating competition."

The older man's mouth drops wide open, "Even that merit's investigation! I didn't know there could be anyone with as big of an apetite as you!"

I roll my eyes. Huang was such a drama king sometimes, "I'll come back in two days. Will that be enough time?"

He waves a hand flippantly, "More than enough."

Quietly nodding at the man, I hook my fingers in my belt loops and walk away. Hopefully things will come to light soon.

* * *

><p>Allen POV<p>

After our little fight in the alley, Lavi and I decided it would be best to report to our officials for this mission as soon as possible. We cut through the crowds, Lavi leading the way to the British Embassy. Having gotten to Japan a couple hours before our meeting time, we'd decided to check a few things out to kill time. It was merely luck that we stumbled across the ramen eating contest. I was hungry and the food was practically free. Before I'd joined the Black Order, that wasn't a deal I'd ever pass up willingly, so there wouldn't be any possible way Lavi could have dragged me away from it. It was safe to say that I left the building satisfied. However, when we finished, the time was approaching 6:55 P.M. and we'd scheduled the meeting with the British Prime Minister at 7:30, so we needed to get moving.

Soon enough, we stood directly across from the British Embassy. The goliath leered darkly at us, the first key to unlocking many secrets. I glanced at the flashing light of the crosswalk, the numbers next to the red hand counting down to zero. In seconds, the red hand switched to a green man and it was safe to walk across. The building seemed even bigger up close- this was crazy. I'd never been in a building so big. A yank at my hand from Lavi made me realize that I- infact- had stopped moving and brought me to my senses. There was no use getting flustered now. We still had a meeting with the Prime Minister.

As we entered the building, I looked over at Lavi, "Do you want to do the talking or should I?"

Lavi answered with a shrug, "You're the supervising officer here, not me. I don't even know the complete details for the case. I believe you should do the talking, sir."

I sigh, "Right. Remember, the Embassy knows the Black Order as militaristic, so I will address you as Major Lavi, and you will address me as-."

Lavi interrupts, "General Walker. Believe me, I remember from the first fifty times Komui drilled it into my head."

I smile sardonically at the lower ranking man, "This also means you can't refer to me as Moyashi."

Lavi chuckles, "Rank will never stop me from referring to you as Moyashi. I ll call you it when we're not at the Embassy."

"Fair enough," I grumble. Lavi and I are friends, so I wouldn't want to ruin that relationship by pulling rank all the time. I glance down at my wrist watch; it was 7:20. We were early. Oh well, nothing I could do about that. We were already here. Pulling open the second set of doors, I make my way over to the front desk. The lady seated there looked at me expectantly and it took me a second to catch on. There was laminated sign dictating that all visitors must have a official I.D. and passport at had to be signed in. Luckily, Komui had prepared the both of us for this moment. He'd even created all new identification badges for the entire Black Order (although I'd suspected Reever had prodded Komui along the way). They were rather fancy, if I did say so myself. The ID's consisted of a leather wallet book contain a picture ID listing rank, name, and date of birth. The other side of the wallet was the Black Order's rose cross in strong, shiny metal, stating the Black Order's name in thick, block letters. I'd 'brought it with me everywhere. It had helped a lot already, making the Black Order seem like a real thing. We had trouble with people not believing us with just the Rose Cross emblazoned over our hearts.

I pulled out the two requirements without a single instance of hesitation, signaling Lavi to do the same. The secretary looked at us incredulously; I could practically see the thoughts forming in her head. She was probably thinking that there was no way we were who we said we were; we seemed too young to be holding our ranks.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I should admit you two."

With those two phrases, I felt a dark pit forming inside my stomach, "Might I ask why, mam?"

"I don't think it is possible for you two to be holding those ranks," She says, glancing at our IDs once again, "Mr. Walker and Mr. Lavi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

With that, a small inkling of a plan formed in my mind. Scooping up my and Lavi's IDs and passports, I turned sharply at my heel, the way personnel from the military would if they were dismissed by someone. I noticed that Lavi expertly copied my movements.

Right before I reach the doors, a strong voice calls out, "General Walker, might I ask where you are going? I'm positive you have a meeting to attend in six minutes."

I stop on a dime, doing a 90 degree turn to face the voice. A blonde haired man with icy blue eyes examines my movements; I recognize his face from the files I'd received from Komui.

"Well, Mr. Prime Minister, it seems your secretary has a hard time looking past age," I turn to look at her coolly, "I assure you I have earned my rank." I internalize a laugh at the slight panicked look on her face.

"You can hardly blame her, General Walker. You are the youngest General the Black Order has had to date."

My tough facade slips off in an instant, smiling to dissipate the tension in the room, "No, I don't blame her. I hardly believe me and I've been a General for nearly two months now," I direct my smile at the man again, "Allen Walker at your service. Behind me is Major Lavi."

I step to the side to let the minister see him.

"No last name?"

A slight smirk appears on Lavi's face, "Not that I know of. Although I guess you could count my apprenticeship. I'm a bookman."

The minister matches the expression, "So Major Lavi Bookman it is, then, Well then, I guess I'll introduce myself , too," he raises a hand to his forehead, "Jack Simon, British Prime Minister."

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to leave a comment, but please no flames! Thanks, have a good one!<strong>


End file.
